


Let's Make It Un-awkward

by targaryxngorx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx





	Let's Make It Un-awkward

The club was dark and musty, and the worst part was, Danielle had lost Sam. He had dragged her here in attempt to get her out of the bunker to have a good time, but she was _not_ having a good time. She was intoxicated, had a secondhand high, and couldn't find the person who brought her there. She drunkenly stumbled across the dance floor, the bass of whatever pop music was blaring from the speakers shaking her violently. She was bumping into every person within a five meter radius of her for ten minutes until she found Sam.

He was sitting next to a girl, slightly shorter than Danielle but not all that different. She was obviously flirting with him, but Danielle was more focused on what seemed to be her friend. He sat beside her, looking quite exasperated. Danielle attempted to make her way to sit beside the abandoned friend, but instead, a foot away from the seat, she fell. She felt a hand grasp hers and pull her up onto the seat. The face of the friend was slightly distorted from the copious amount of alcohol Dani had ingested, but from what she could see he was an older man. His voice seemed slurred to Danielle as he tried to talk to her.

"You alright there, angel?" He teased.

"Angel? Far from it," She purred, leaning into his ear. "Would you look at that. Seems to me our friends seem to be getting along."

Danielle gestured to Sam and his unnamed friend who seemed to be swallowing each other whole.

"Maybe _we_ could have that much fun," She suggested, moving over to straddle his lap.

Danielle leaned close to him. His breath smelled of rum and coke with the smallest trace of cinnamon gum. She indulged in it, kidding him with a fiery passion she'd never felt before. He kissed her back with an alarming urgency, as if she were going to leave any second. His hands held her hips tightly as she pulled away.

"My name is Alastair. What do you say we get out of this place, darling?" He asked with a smug grin.


End file.
